


You're My Light

by Amrita_henry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Adorable Louis, Arrogant Harry, Dark Harry, Hybrid Louis, Jealous Harry, Leader Harry, M/M, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Punk Harry, Tiny Louis, Violence, Violent Harry, delicate louis, nothing happens to Louis nor Harry, rape mention, sweaterpaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_henry/pseuds/Amrita_henry
Summary: "Y-You like me" Louis whispered shyly"No, I don't" Harry smirkedorHybrid Louis and Punk Harry





	1. Chapter 1

Intense green eyes bored into the man below him, which caused the man to shiver due to the anger held in those eyes.

"How many times have I told you Mark?? Hmm?? You know I don't like it when I'm disrespected!!" The green eyed man spoke in a firm tone while sporting a dark look on his face.

"I'm sorry H-Harry!! I didn't tell them anything! I promise-"

"SHUT UP!!! Zayn finish him!" Harry said and yanked Mark's hair harshly causing the man on floor to let out a loud scream.

"But H-" Zayn started only to be rudely interrupted by Harry.

"I. Said. Finish. Him!" Harry gave a sharp look to his friend and walked away after delivering a harsh kick to the man's stomach.

 

~~~~

 

Harry was a normal guy! Atleast that's what he believes. He completed his studies and started his own business immediately after graduation. No one has a clue about how he got money to start a business. And no one would ever want to know as well.

Harry was never one to get angry, he was a very calm person. He showed his anger only when someone pushed him to the edge.

People referred to him as the "Punk bad boy" just because he sports various tattoos and piercings on him.  
Due to the "bad boy" aura around him, people were often scared of him and they kept their distance. Which Harry loved very much.

If there was one thing that Harry hated the most then that would be people who acted vulnerable, shy and the one's who couldn't look after themselves.

He could never tolerate them and he was never a person who cared about others (other than his family and friends). He believes that he would never be a person who takes care of the other or play the role of a protector for them.

He also believes that he would never choose a partner who depends on another person to protect them. He wants someone who can look after themselves and not a damsel in distress.

 

But little did Harry know that he would crave to do those things very soon.

 

Because life is unfair! Sometimes, It does not give you the things you want.. it gives you the things you need!!

~~~~


	2. 2

Harry was walking down the street bored out of his mind. It was his daily routine to walk for some time in order to clear his mind.

Everything was going fine with the punk until he felt someone's eyes on him. He immediately lifted his head up only to make eye contact with a blue eyed boy.

Once the boy realised that he was caught staring, he immediately ducked his head down and a crimson red covered the boy's cheeks beautifully. The boy started fiddling with the hem of his jumper when he felt the punk's eyes on him.

Harry couldn't take his eyes of the boy and he was literally frozen in his place cause the boy's eyes weren't normal. They were glowing!  
And Harry has never ever seen people's eyes glow.

This boy was definitely different.

 

~~~~

 

Harry started walking towards the blue eyed boy but the boy gave a very frightened look when he saw Harry approaching him.  
So, the boy turned around and started walking away hurriedly.

Harry wanted to know about that boy and he found him very interesting. The punk started following the boy but the boy didn't lift his head up and he also took big steps to get away from the punk following behind him.

Harry couldn't let the boy go away. He at the most wanted to know his name and also to look into his blue eyes again which were now covered by his feathery fringe.

 

~~~~

 

The small boy held the hem of his cream coloured jumper in his tiny fists and literally ran down the street to get away from the stranger who was following him.

Once Harry saw that the boy started to run, the punk started chasing behind him.   
He was so focused on following the blue eyed-feathery haired boy, that he was so startled when someone bumped into him.

The punk glanced down and gave an annoyed and disgusted look to the person who bumped into him.

After scaring the person away he looked up only to find that he had lost the blue eyed boy.

"Fuck!!!" Harry grunted in frustration cause he was so close to the boy but someone had to come and spoil it for him. He then started walking down the street and searched everywhere for the boy but he was out of luck.

When he couldn't find him at all, a string of profanities left his mouth followed by some frustrated yelling.

~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry!! Where did you go?" Zayn questioned once he saw his friend enter the room with a frustrated look on his face.

"Out" Harry dismissed his concern and walked away grunting and cursing under his breath.

"Listen Harry! Liam wants to leave his little brother here with us for some days" Zayn said and followed Harry to his room 

"I never knew he had a brother! And why the hell would he leave him here?? We can't babysit him!" Harry huffed and pulled a new shirt over his head and ruffled his hair a little.

"Even I never knew about his little brother. He thinks there would be some sort of danger for his brother and he believes that he would be safe if he is here, under our guidance and protection"

"We don't even stay at home half the time Zayn. Do you really think I care to protect some kid? Just tell him no" Harry huffed and sat on his bed fumbling with his phone still thinking about the blue eyed boy.

"Come on Harry! What if that kid is really in some danger?" Zayn pleaded as he sat across Harry on the bed.

"I don't care"

"Harry! Come on!! You are not that heartless! You can fool everyone with your cold behaviour! But not me" Zayn huffed out

"Fine! Bring that kid but if I find him annoying then I'll literally kick him out! And I mean it Zayn!!" Harry snapped and shut his eyes ignoring Zayn's many 'thank you's in order to think about the blue eyed boy.

~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : rape mention, violence.  
> This is the first time I'm writing something violent.   
> Please do let me know if you guys like it.  
> Thank you!  
> -Love H

"Louis please be careful around Harry. And please don't touch anything of his. Okay?"

"Yes Liam" a soft voice whispered from behind the brown eyed boy.

"Okay come on love" Liam started walking with Louis following close behind him inside the house.

As they were entering the  house, Louis tripped a bit but Liam stopped him from falling down by gripping the boy's arm tightly.

Louis was shocked looking at the house. The house was huge yet beautiful. The walls were covered with pink and golden flowers. It had a small beautiful fountain in the entrance followed by a dimly lit hallway. The hallway consisted of many rooms with a bit of gold covering each and every door in beautiful patterns.

Louis was so entranced looking at the beautiful gold designs on the door that he got startled when the door suddenly opened revealing an angry face.  
Louis quickly ran from the door and hid behind Liam.

"Harry!"

"Hey Liam! Is that your brother?" Harry questioned and tried to see the boy hiding behind Liam.  
But he couldn't see anything except the boy's feathery hair.

"Yes Harry! This is Louis. My brother. He is a bit shy" Liam awkwardly gestured towards the boy hiding behind him. 

Louis slowly peeked from behind Liam when his name was mentioned. Before Louis could take a look, the man had disappeared. He could only see his back when he walked out of the door.

Harry just saw the boy's fringe move but he couldn't see the boy's face as he was still hiding behind Liam. He sighed and walked out of the house. He was not interested in getting to know the boy.

Once Harry walked out of the house, Louis slowly moved forward from behind Liam. 

"That's Harry! Please be careful around him"

"Why?" Louis asked softly while looking at the front door through which Harry disappeared.

"Stay away from him love." Liam said and started walking towards one of the rooms with a confused Louis trailing behind him.

 

~~~~

 

"AHHHH"

"Shh... One more sound and I'll stab your neck." Harry dragged the knife lightly on the man's neck making him cry out loud due to the horrible pain in his neck.

"P-Please I'm sorry.." The man begged pathetically and screamed loudly when the knife was pressed harshly on his skin.

"Tsk tsk.. You should have thought about this before you shoved your dick inside that young girl. Worthless piece of shit. Did you stop when she begged you to. No! Piece of shit, I should cut that dick of yours so that you don't go around doing this to other people." Harry said calmly and pressed his knife harshly on the man's thigh drawing blood.

"Zayn!!" 

"Yes Harry!" Zayn smirked at the screaming man below him.

"What should I do to him Zayn?" Harry smirked dragging the knife on the man's stomach drawing blood. He kicked the man on his stomach when he started screaming loudly.

"I think we should remove the thing that makes him rape young girls. But I want to do it" Zayn said and gestured the guys around to hold the man down.

"Okay" Harry smirked and walked out of the room after patting Zayn on his back.

The last thing Harry heard before closing the door behind him were the loud screams of the rapist.


End file.
